luffy the fourth Sweet Commander
by kyle77776
Summary: (A/N: Hey this was inspired by Black' Victor Cachat and Rose7anne101 story, but Black' Victor Cachat gave me permission to do this and a small bit of inspiration from 9 minutes with Luffy dieing at some point after Marineford, loses his devil fruit powers and geting a new one. thare were be bashing daifuku, nami(only in the beginning)garp(ovis reason)DFluffy, mature luffy,more crew
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: Hey this was inspired by Black' Victor Cachat and Rose7anne101 story, but Black' Victor Cachat gave me permission to do this and a small bit of inspiration from 9 minutes with Luffy dieing at some point after Marineford, loses his devil fruit powers and geting a new one. thare were be bashing daifuku, nami(only in the beginning)garp(ovis reason)

Disclaimer: I do not own Oda's work One Piece.)

Big Mom was enjoying her snack and waiting on the report she had ordered of Monkey D. Luffy's family. That ballsy brat had claimed to have eaten all of her candy from Fishman Island…and then said he would defeat her.

Now despite what most of the world thought, including some of her own subjects she knew, Big Mom was not easy to anger most of the time. A child like Luffy boasting big, she was used to hearing it. Honestly he wouldn't be the first to try and fight her, and he won't be the last she was certain…besides she has 85 children that she raised from birth until now. She was more than used to hearing them boast that they were going to be stronger than her back when they were younger, especially her boys. She never really took offense to someone claiming that they were going to kick her ass, honestly she has heard it hundreds of times before so why would she?

What pissed her off the most about the brat was the obvious lie to her about how he had eaten all of her Fishman candy and that he had the missing member of the Vinsmokes that she was going to arrange for her beloved Pudding to marry on his crew.

While she never truly favored one child over the other, although she found it impossible to look at and interact with her daughter Chiffon without flying into a rage thanks to her twin sister Lola's desertion, she did admit that she spoiled Pudding more than the others and gave her more attention. Thanks to her third eye giving her the ability to read poneglyphs, the very few who somehow found out about this ability and knew about the Red Poneglyph in her possession, the fools often tried to kidnap or kill Pudding. Especially back when she had been a baby.

She shook her head cackling a bit at remembering that any fool that was caught alive where given to Katakuri or Smoothie, the fools didn't survive the 1st day with Katakuri and 3 hours with Smoothie.

"Mama mama." The voice of one of her mid children, Cinnamon, called snapping Big Mom out of her thoughts and drawing her gaze from the small by comparison pastry in her hand to her longleg daughter who had a frown on her face and a look worry in her eyes. That look made a frown appear on her face.

"Yes Cinnamon?" Big Mom asked her gaze hard with a hint of worry because Cinnamon was sitting in Smoothie's seat which she knows not to do because all the sweet commanders had their own special seats, meaning if she is sitting there something was wrong with Smoothie.

"Smoothie won't eat anything we give her, come out her quarters and is crying heavily again." Cinnamon explained, this caught the attention of the older siblings and a frown from Big Mom. Katakuri got up from his chair heading to the door looking and stopped, turning and looking Daifuku with a warning look while Daifuku had his mouth open as if to say something.

"Keep your comments to yourself brother. It's May 5th." Katakuri said while heading back to his chair still having a glaring match with Daifuku.

Big mom looked around noticing the calendar saying that it was indeed May 5th then sighed as she looked at her family, noticing her younger children were uncomfortable with the glaring match her elder kids were having, she decided to interfere with a burst of Conqueror's Haki that would affect her two kids. The blast made both Katakuri and Daifuku to look at her, although she noticed that only Daifuku was truly really effected. She only used 35% of power true, but she realized that Katakuri had been training again. The door opened and both Smoothie and Tamago entered causing Cinnamon to quickly vacate where she had been seating.

Smoothie sat down in her chair as Katakuri handed her a plate of food while giving her a look and Tamago stood in front of the table looking nervous with the dark look Big Mom was sending him.

Big Mom didn't often spend a lot of time with her family all together unless it was a Tea Party…and even then most of the time a few of her children couldn't make it due to attacking pirates and other such things. So when she did spend time with all of her children, these treasured moment she guarded fiercely and jealously as if they were priceless which to her…they were although she'd never tell anyone else that.

Tamago had been in service to the Charlotte family for a long time and it was only because of his years of dedicated service kept Big Mom from crippling him. Well, more than he was already crippled.

"The information you asked for! On Straw Hat Luffy's family!" Tamago panted out making everyone pause for a moment and look at him while Big Mom's eyes narrowed

"Hurry up and spit it out." She ordered.

"His father is Monkey D. Dragon the Leader of the Revolutionaries bon!" Tamago said causing most of the elder children to jerk slightly as they stared in shock, a few turning towards Smoothie who was dropped her fork at that that eyes wide and tears starting to fall from her eyes looking shocked but also hopeful.

'Damn Straw Hat….Had…Straw Hat…Dragon wait father that would mean.'

Everyone could tell when the information processed in Big Mom's mind as her eyes slowly widened and her mouth dropped open a little bit as her gaze swung towards Smoothie in an instant.

"Dragon…but wasn't that?" Cinnamon trailed off staring wide eyed at her siblings that had been old enough to remember when the man had visited their home.

"The one who stole our nephew." Katakuri said darkly while getting up heading to the door while releasing Conqueror's Haki. That was one of his two and worst failures. Being unable to protect his newborn nephew and not being able finding Dragon and kill him.

"Stole our nephew?" Raven, the youngest son, asked confused as he looked at his elder siblings. As far as the younger ones knew there weren't any nephews other than Chiffon's newborn son with her husband Bege.

"Monkey D. Dragon. Almost twenty one years ago he battled with a marine admiral on our island. Smoothie was the one to find him on the battle field a step away from death and bring him here for medical assistance. The doctors said that Smoothie saved his life by doing that." Oven said scowling darkly as well although most of the older siblings and Big Mom herself were looking at Smoothie in worry who was shaking.

"Tamago! Find out all information you can on Monkey D. Luffy immediately and Katakuri!" Big Mom ordered making the man run from the room immediately and look to find one of her eldest sons who was already gone.

"Mama please don't harm him." Smoothie said knowing about her mother was planning to make an example out of him as a warning to the other small fry pirates.

Big Mom was silent for a few minutes before speaking surprisingly in a soft voice as she stared at her arguably strongest daughter.

"You should be proud of your son Smoothie. The Charlotte blood seems to run strong in him." Big Mom said softly to her Sweet Commander daughter who looked up at her confused and with tears in her eyes, causing her siblings and mother to be upset especially the other two of the triplets that Smoothie was part of. They never liked seeing one of their own cry, especially not a strong woman like Smoothie.

"He's only nineteen at the moment and he already has a 300 million Berry Bounty. I think that's a record for our family isn't it?" Amande asked looking at the others who tried thinking about it for a moment. They weren't sure what all of their siblings bounties were at the age of nineteen but their nephews' bounty did beat most of theirs at that age except maybe Katakuri.

"Although since he's a member of the Charlotte family then maybe he really did eat all of that candy from Fishman Island." Big Mom said thoughtfully and making Pudding snicker a bit as she was trying to get to Smoothie, but her access was blocked off by the other two of the LongLeg Triplets.

Perospero's spoke with mirth hearing that as well and making Smoothie give a watery smile and small choked sob.

"Kukukuku. Looks like our nephew has a sweet tooth then. He'll fit in just fine."

this first try at a story I got some help by Funaho Misak in . send reviews if its okay


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Hey this was inspired by Black' Victor Cachat and Rose7anne101 story, but Black' Victor Cachat gave me permission to do this and a small bit of inspiration from 9 minutes with Luffy dying at some point after Marineford, loses his devil fruit powers and getting a new one. there were be bashing daifuku, nami(only in the beginning)garp(ovis reason) the Thousand Sunny will be 3 the size of the Going Merry in this and have another floor for reasons

Disclaimer: I do not own Oda's work One Piece.)

"Mama! Big news bon!" Tamago came rushing in just before breakfast was over as he held a cane in one hand and was panting a bit to get his breath back. while two pawn chess peacekeepers started up the projector den den mushi in the balcony that was above Big Mom and that pointed in the opposite side of the room. As this was happening Big Mom dropped on of her cakes and was considering having Tamago spin the Roulette.

Big mom glared at Tamago who looked to see if the chess peacekeepers were done like his life by the glare he was getting.

"What is it that's so important it couldn't wait?" Big Mom asked looking at Tamago sternly.

"I…not only is it confirmed that the missing Vinsmoke is indeed one of his crew members… but it seems that you grandson not only has taken down Donquixote Doflamingo but also gained a new Epithet!" Tamago rushed out making more than a few siblings choke or do a spit take.

"Wait hold up how much is his bounty and a new epithet how does that happen?" Asked Kitten one of the youngest sisters.

"550,000,000 berries and yes it can. It happens by certain deeds or changes said person has made bon." Tamago answered posing before continuing.

"All the information will be played on the screen. We got lucky we were able to get a bronze cameko on the ship which connected us to their den den mushi for a while before they were discovered thus gaining much info bon."

"well sis your son isn't a weakling. He would be a better challenge than the mad monk Urouge was." Cracker cackled while expecting a reaction from Smoothie when all he got was a smile on her face.

"The Heavenly Demon Flamingo." Big Mom said knowing about the Warlords reputation and earning a nod from Tamago but before he could give more info the screen turn on all the family looked at the screen in wonder looking at their lost family member.

"Not a bad room at the least." Oven said shrugging at the few siblings who glanced his way for the comment.

The door to the captain quarters was intricately carved oak that had been fitted with furnished glass. The room was a decent height, there a large desk made with black wood that had 3 den den mushi on it. One Regular Den Den Mushi which had a black shell with the straw hat symbol on it, one White Den Den Mushi, and one black den den mushi at the center of the room. There was a bed in the corner, the left wall had two dressers against the wall, and the other walls were covered by ornate bookshelves with two leather chairs in front. The room was still furnished with thick curtains, polished wood floors, and a feel of focused professionalism.

Smoothie eyes started to glitter with tears as she saw something.

There were two people in the room, one was a 6'1½ feet tall had Blond hair and a large scar around his left eye that was wearing a long black jacket with a buckle on the left sleeve, with a blue shirt and vest, a frilled cravat, and a simple belt holding a pair of loosen light-blue pants with black boots He also has a pair of brown gloves and a black top hat with goggles over the band. While the other person was a late teen 8 and 3/4 feet tall, a slight tan and pure white hair that had had on black pants with a bright red flame design, had no shirt on that showed that he had lean but muscular torso and had an X shaped scar on his chest that looked like a burn.

"So Lu care to tell me about your crew and what happen to you these past years?" Sabo, not that the Charlottes knew his name, asked looking at the taller figure.

The family all had different reactions to this

"My my sis your son is so handsome I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" Galette asked with a mischievous look in her eyes, the question causing Smoothie's eye to twitch. Perospero's realized what his younger sister was doing and decided to continue.

"Yes must have women chasing after him Kukukuku." The eldest said and this made Smoothie gripe her sword while most of their siblings were chuckling.

"Now now that's enough." Compote said to calm them down but if anybody looked they would see the mirth in her eyes.

On the screen Luffy started talking and they all paid close attention.

Luffy turns to his brother and started explaining why he was so different.

"You see guys to put in basic terms the Gum-Gum Fruit, essentially hindered my growth in many places such as my brain since being rubber makes sure that electric signals are very hard to get through. It didn't help that I was seven when I ate it which also kept my skin rubbery and soft like a child thus nearly stopping my muscle development and worse of all it kept me from reaching puberty." Luffy said matter of factly.

This information made most men in the family gain looks of horror. The women notice that Sabo and their male siblings had the same looks and thought it was kind of funny.

"As for why my body is different that's simple yet complicated. You see Sabo after the war during surgery for about 3 min I flat lined. Then so in a way I died." Luffy said which shocked both Sabo and the Big Mom pirates while Smoothie had tears coming out her eyes. Sabo went to say something but before he could speak Luffy interrupted him.

"Calm down. 3 things: One I'm alive, Two this is one sad truth I learned in this world if you live you end up dying at some point but let's continue. Number 3 without the gum gum fruit my body started growing like it should and playing catch up." Luffy said ticking them off his fingers.

"But you ate another devil fruit." Sabo pointed this out, making the family look interested again.

"I ate the Dragon Dragon Fruit model: Ice Dragon. The fruit changed my hair and eyes and I believe fixed my body in many ways ." Luffy responded with a small shrug. While raising a ice claw hand while ice crystals forming in the shape of dragon scales and red eyes

"Oh that's rare." Big Mom said her eyes gleaming slightly while the rest of the family agreed and the younger kids had stars in their eyes.

Sabo just smirked now.

"We're having a fight Lu on the next inland." Sabo said which made Luffy smirk back in confirmation, accepting the challenge from his brother.

Oven looked at his sister who was covering her face.

"Well sis looks like he's got his competitive streak from you." Smoothie only groaned in acknowledgement while looking at the screen again.

"Tell me about your new crewmembers." Sabo asked while Luffy looks at Sabo with a slight glare on his face.

"Sabo you didn't do background checks on any of my crew have you?" All Sabo did in answer was smile back so Luffy just gave in knowing better than to continue.

"Well first there's Lily Enstomach who is a giant that ate the Mini Mini no Mi she's our hunter, then there's Perona who is Zoros girlfriend and our brig warden she ate the Horo Horo no Mi which is useful, and Desire use to be the captain of the Sweet Pirates but ran into some bad luck." Qhen Sabo raised an eyebrow in question Luffy continued on a bit.

"Her and her old just got out of a huge battle then they bumped in to Shiliew of the Black Beard pirates." That made Sabo flinch agreeing that was bad luck.

Then the ship rocked and Robin burst in the room without knocking.

"Luffy we're being attacked!" Was all she said and then the screen goes black.

"Then we lost the signal after that." Tamago said sweating since he was receiving a glare from Smoothie.

Big Mom looked at her subordinate, Tamago, and kept Smoothie from killing him at the moment.

"Tamago what's other info and his epithet now?" Big Mom looked at Tamago and impatiently waited while he looked at some papers.

"All the info before he entered the New World is highlighted. It seems that he beat 3 warlords, Sir Crocodile and Moriah and now Doflamingo. He also destroyed the CP9 base and invaded Impel Down somehow." Tamago said just beginning the tip of the iceberg as he looked at the papers. Most of the siblings were surprised at hearing that he had invaded the most secure prison facility the Marines had.

"Looks like he earned his bounty Smoothie." Cracker said a bit impressed with the fact that the kid managed to do that before reaching the New World.

"Mama I know that it may sound irregular but how about we make an alliance instead of a full integration? From looking at this file I can say he's like Garp the Fist was when he was younger who cared about both catching Roger and freedom while it seems our nephew only cares about freedom and his crew. Because the fruit he ate is a carnivore based Zoan he has an instinct problem so he would see integration like what the world government does with Shichibukai." Perospero said while Smoothie was telling Tamago to give her a copy of the report or she would break him like an egg.

Big Mom rubbed her chin in thought at what both her eldest and the file said and realized her son was right…and also realized that Tamago never answered her other question about the epithet.

"What's his epithet?" She finally asked Tamago again while he took a deep breath.

"ICE BEAST LUFFY."

Next time;

Fire vs ice. Brother vs brother. Luffy's oldest memory.

(Before anyone says anything about non-cannon characters in the crew I wanted to do something new and that original crew is still there. If anyone has any ISLAND IDEAS or what to give ice or snow based attacks please PM them as long as they are not lighting based I will give them thought. Next chapter might take two weeks, first fight scenes and I might do POV's in the next chapter to help fight scenes. Please send reviews)


	3. Chapter 3

Monkey D. Luffy

Appearance

Age: 20 years old

Height: 8 and 3/4

Hair Color: Pure White(will be explained)

Eye Color: Ice Blue(will be explained)

Abilities.

Able to use Rokushiki (Soru,Rankyaku,Shigan,Tekkai,Geppo) favs Soru and Shigan.

Busoshoku Haki-basic and hardening 4 times at most but not on his whole body, equal to Cracker maybe more with dragon abilities and instincts.

Kenbunshoku Haki-little above normal only because of a unique ability.

He has to close his eyes and when he does he can read and hear the true thoughts and emotions of other people.

Conqueror's Haki -same as enters the new world

Devil fruit- dragon dragon fruit model: ice dragon

Strengths

Aside from giving the user the ability to transform into an Ice Dragon, as well as being given the power to control and create ice and snow the user is able to withstand extreme colds and also has the ability to fly to great heights, often using the clouds and their icy skin to reflect the colors of the cloud and pass by unnoticed.

Much like Marco's Devil Fruit, the human body is not intangible and is, therefore, not immune to damage from enemy attacks.

The user is able to take a hybrid form, also being able to transform selective parts of their body without changing their whole appearance and can recover from injuries gained by Haki empowered attacks as well as when they are in contact with seastone by turning into their ice dragon form at a later time.

Dragon form

The user gains a translucent dark blue ice body with ice crystals forming in the shape of dragon scales and red eyes.

This Devil Fruit also grants the user immense physical strength when using its dragon physiology, however their strength is more powerful as the user takes on their full form. Using the Dragon claws in his hybrid form he can send blades of air much like Zoro can with his swords.

Also, like the Hie Hie no Mi, the user is able to be physically hit by their opponents but can reform the ice composing them upon impact.

Weaknesses

The nature of this Devil Fruit makes the user's body vulnerable to extreme heat, such as fire and magma (even though I hate the idea of giving Akainu an opening), and although the user can reform the ice composing them, their bodies can still be cut and shattered by powerful physical attacks. Other than that, the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses still apply

He has the same problem as Carnivorous Zoan since they are more predatory and bloodthirsty than others by nature and as such tend to be better adapted for combat. Users that turn into such animals are naturally more aggressive and powerful in physical combat, and may have useful features, such as claws, to aid in a fight.

When his arms transform-both arms become ice while covered in blue crystal like scales with frost producing from them.

The reason why I choose this fruit is a few reasons one Akainu hates Luffy's father so this is pretty much giving him the finger, second this is the reason why Luffy's hair and eyes change. It's a side effect. (Ice=hair snow=eyes) The reason why I chose ice is because out of all elements, out of all the admirals, Kuzan is the only one who does not need to be put to a firing squad for over god knows how many war crimes (I don't mean Ace as much as I hate it he officially did his job and Ace should of ignore the person in question), need to be watch to make sure he isn't spending money on special herbs and drug tests every week, and the only problem with Fujitora is the fact he might get killed by the Five Stars in the first week.

Now before anyone complains about Luffy skill in Kenbunshoku Haki let me say he had to be weaker in one skill, it's basically what he had after the time skip before he some-how got Katakuri's skill level. I will be the first to say that Luffy in the manga is a fighting genius to a degree (with a rubber brain at that) but to get to the point as him... bull sh**t. Katakuri is basically a god in that form of Haki and I really don't want to hear about how the D kills gods.

Luffy had learned how to use new devil fruit abilities, fighting style, all 3 haki while adding in the fact he his body is developing for the first time in since he was 7 while dealing over 7 years of puberty in 2 years. All this was while being around Hancock who is very pushy (to put it lightly) and being around Amazon Lily. Yeah to me in that area he won't advance for a while in Haki and about the admirals I say the truth as I see it.

Please send reviews and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hey this was inspired by Black' Victor Cachat and Rose7anne101 story, but Black' Victor Cachat gave me permission to do this and a small bit of inspiration from 9 minutes with Luffy dying at some point after Marineford, loses his devil fruit powers and getting a new one. there were be bashing daifuku, nami(only in the beginning)garp(ovis reason) the Thousand Sunny will be 3 the size of the Going Merry in this and have another floor for READ & REVIEW!

first to the person PM me about me saying what i said about the admirals. sorry that you don't agree i thought i was being fair,second to the person who ask to give Luffy a lighting dragon sorry i gave my reasons why but i will add this lighting is overused. I also am sorry for not adding sabo fighting in this story i just know how he fights so that will wait for more info

Disclaimer: I do not own Oda's work One Piece.)

Somewhere in the new world

'This week was going great to.' Luffy thought to himself as he yelled at Sabo to stay there while Robin followed Luffy out the cabin heading towards the Thousand Sunny's deck.

"Luffy we're being attack by 2 marine battle ships." Robin said while continuing after her captain.

"Sanji has the helm while everybody else is at the battle stations Robin. said to Luffy who remained silent.

"Dragon arm." Luffy said quietly as his arms changed, whole arms and finger resembles claws made out of ice while ice crystals forming in the shape of dragon scales covers both arms and the back of his hands. An icy mist began rolling off of his arms while becoming metallic black showing he added Busoshoku Haki. All this while jumping towards the sea.

"Ice age!" Luffy shouted out, freezing the ocean and both of the marine ships in place in place within pale ice.

"Robin, Franky, Brook, Desire while we deal with the marines you guy will be in charge of getting anything useful from their ship, Zoro can you just cut the farthest ship in half then then follow me?" Luffy shouted while running to the ship eyes closed while marines were jumping down from their ship and running towards the pirates.

Wait this Haki?

"I don't have time for fodder." Luffy said while opening his now red eyes and releasing a strong wave of Haoshoku Haki while keeping his gaze at the two Vice Admiral's, killing most of the weak willed ones.

"Vice Admiral Dalmatian(dog) and Vice Admiral Onigumo(spider) watch out." Shouted grunt number one.

"To think you would have this much power. What a waste in the hands of a pirate you should of joined the marines and fought for justice. Instead you're a waste of space like Portgas D. Ace." Onigumo said while shaking his head and spiting on the ground when saying Ace's name.

Zoro who just arrived turned around and ran to the Sunny while saying hell no hell no repeatedly and telling the others to gain distance, away from the fight.

"Glacier Wall." Luffy whispered in a cold calm voice his hair shadowing his eyes as an ice wall burst up from the ground behind him that was a meter thick and 25 meters tall. He then looked at all of the Marines with his crimson eyes that seemed to glow with rage, hate, anger and death.

"None of you are leaving this area alive." His serious tone of voice sent shivers down everybody's spines except for Onigumo who brought out all 8 spider arms and gave Luffy the bring it hand motion in reaction Luffy held out his ice clawed hand in front of him hair still shadowing his eyes .

"Shave." Luffy whispered then he disappeared and reappeared with a struggling Dalmatian held in his grasp while holding him in front of him and his next words made all the marines pale. They knew what that move could do.

"Ice time." Luffy said softly as ice started to incase Dalmatian and it completely incased him within 3 seconds while looking at them and throws Dalmatian at the wall behind him. Most of the marines had a look of horror while the others... it was at this moment that the grunts realized that the vice admiral fucked up.

Onigumo snapped out of his stupor first and shouted out.

"This man needs to die kill him down in the name of absolute justice!" The soldiers looked at Onigumo like he lost his mind and one of the braver ones gave him the middle finger before charging at Luffy who didn't move from his spot, despite the mass of charging Marines coming right at him.

'100 Marines all of them are charging with swords that are hoping to by the vice admiral time. Easy.' Luffy smirked silently to himself as the Marines closed in. Luffy only took 2 steps back while holding out his left hand in the palm of his hand was small blizzard tornado once the marines were 2 yards away he decided to throw it.

"Blizzard Hell." Luffy said while a massive blizzard tornado of snow, ice, hail and icy winds consumed the marines. 10 of them were sent flying, 20 were frozen and the other 70 were on the ground with various wounds. Ice shards of different sizes stuck in them and most were covered in deep gashes bleeding out profusely from their wounds.

"Now then," Luffy said with a mocking tone to Onigumo while grinning like an angel like nothing happen which made Onigumo's skin crawl.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" with that, icy mist surrounded his left arm ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his left hand with the maw open and six Gatling gun barrels formed while the scales grow sharper and more jumped at Luffy when the barrels started moving hopping to end this fight quickly.

"Ice dragon Gatling gun: Ice Charge." Luffy said while firing haki infused ice shards at Onigumo who retaliated.

"Spider Style Tobu Shigan." Onigumo said while launching Shigan from his spider arms. They were doing some damage but the wounds were being covered by icy mist and when the mist left Luffy was healed but the Gatling gun arm shattered and his arm were back in Dragon arm form.

"Getting tired already?" Onigumo mocked while still firing his Shigan with enough force to send Luffy flying a couple of feet

'Damn it I still can't use Ice dragon Gatling gun after the ammo runs out.' Luffy thought bitterly then started to put some actual effort into the fight, if it could even be called that anymore.

"Geppo." Luffy said, kicking the air beneath him and heading toward the direction of the vice admiral while moving the other leg and whispered...

"Rankyaku Sen" and made a stomping motion sending out a compressed air bullet blast straight to Onigumo, hitting him in in the chest and making him fall to his back and cough up blood.

'Damn it that felt like I got hit by Garp-sans fist when I made him angry that one time.' Onigumo thought in pain while getting up coughing up blood and looked at his opponent realizing that he wasn't even trying but also looking down on him while walking toward him.

"Yo-you hit like Garp does." Onigumo said as he got up to his knees. This stopped Luffy and his eyes went from focus to pure rage, unknown to both men Nico Robin was on the ice wall watching this and her eyes went wide as she looked at her captain who was shaking with rage.

Robin had a sad look but she knew not to interfere.

(Garp bashing if you don't like don't read)

"How dare you, how fucking dare you compare me to that inhuman filth? That complete piece of shit definitely doesn't deserve to be called father or grandpa." Luffy shouted at Onigumo who was about to respond but Luffy was still shouting

"That man! He made his choice. He choose a duty he dedicated his entire being too for his whole life, over family. He choose justice and the world over Ace! You know what pisses me off is that he choose the world that basically told Ace to die, over Ace. Not only that, he had the balls to go into retirement after the war. He made his choice, and then he ran away. That is disrespecting Ace big time. He chose being the hero that people believed him to be so that he wouldn't cause chaos if he helped Ace, and then retired. That's what fucking pisses me off about that sack of trash! That's an unforgivable act and Garp has no right to call himself a Grandfather after that retirement!" Luffy yelled taking a deep breath which is when Onigumo cut in.

"If you became Marines and worked hard, devoted yourself to justice-" Onigumo started but was stopped by Luffy.

"BULL SHIT!" Luffy shouted while walking to the vice admiral ready to kill him, mist gathering around his arm.

"Me and Ace joining the Marines is just wishful thinking on Garps part, although the thought behind it was nice. He knew that since me and Ace were the sons of sperm donors who were considered 'notorious' to the marines, we would have the hardest time in this world. The marines would hunt us down to the best of their ability cuz of who our fathers are and we would continuously be painted as evil. Us joining the marines would only delay their inevitable execution since Sengoku would easily connect the dots to my father since he knows that Garp has a son and after he hears my full name, it would be obvious. After connecting the dots to me, he would get suspicious of Ace either cuz we both joined together or cuz we hang out with each other and call each other brothers despite having different last names. If by someway nobody found out about me once they found out Ace's parentage, he would have been killed in his sleep in the name of absolute justice!" Luffy finished, bearing down on Onigumo and using a Shigan right in the forehead.

Luffy turned around and saw Robin standing on the ice wall looking at him then he stopped and noticed he was shaking.

"Geppo." he said, kicking the air beneath him heading to the Thousand Sunny with Robin following behind without saying a word.

(captains cabin 30 min later)

Luffy entered his cabin, locked the door and noticed that Sabo wasn't there. Glancing around Luffy found a note detailing that Sabo had to leave, having gotten called back but he promise to come back which made him a little mad because he wanted to know if Sabo knew who his mother was and to spend more time with him. Luffy was happy that they got supply's (food, water, treasure wood, cash) from the marine ship, they were over stocked actually. He had told Franky to head for Cola Island which was near Big Mom's territory and had 2 other Islands close to it but they weren't claimed so he decided that he was going to make it his headquarters.

The Island also had a Cola supply and others. Luffy decided to see Desire tomorrow and to also check on the Brig with their prisoner.

Robin opened the door silently, having managed to unlock it somehow, and came in to sit on the bed next to him putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Luffy," she whispered, the boy took a glance at Robin, only to meet two hands guiding him head towards the bed.

"Sleep" she said, smiling at him.

"But!" he tried arguing with her, he really did.

"No buts, I'll wake you up when we arrive" She said, Luffy saw no use arguing with her, so he just laid down in a comfortable position while dragging Robin with him making her gain a blush.

'Robin looks cute when she blushes.' Was Luffy's last thought before he drifted off to sleep with dreams filled with a man wearing a scarf named Doggy and a woman with white hair and a smile that was warmer than the sun.

hope you might not be the best fight out there but I wanted to give a insight in the new luffy. some people might say I made him blood thirsty but with out the gum gum fruit to helping numb certain things in his head he developed differently. Onigumo made the same mistake as Jesus Burgess with sabo he disrespected ace and even teach didn't do that. the only reason Jesus Burgess is alive is plot armor saving his ass. This luffy will have triggers that are if you threaten his crew, talk bad about ace or talk about garp he might want to gut you. so in a way he's like shanks. please REVIEW any ideas are helpful


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Hey this was inspired by Black' Victor Cachat and Rose7anne101 story, but Black' Victor Cachat gave me permission to do this and a small bit of inspiration from 9 minutes with Luffy dying at some point after Marineford, loses his devil fruit powers and getting a new one. there were be bashing Daifuku, Nami(only in the beginning)Garp (obvious reason) the Thousand Sunny will be 3 the size of the Going Merry in this and have another floor(captain cabin, brig, treasure room) for READ & REVIEW!

To guest1 chapter 1: May 19 about his comment - this is trash Garp bashing why did nothing wrong, the new crew stupid, you have a right to say what you want but about Garp look at chapter 4 its how i feel about him. as for the new crew I wanted to add new ones something new and 2 more crew members

This chapter is character development

(Disclaimer: I do not own Oda's work One Piece.)

Robin who just woke up listened to Luffy's heavy breathing while hearing him whisper I'm sorry I'm sorry over and over.

Seeing him like this broke Robins heart knowing that she couldn't do anything she resigned herself to get some stuff for Luffy ready while getting up and heading for her dresser.

Getting a new pair of clothes out, a dark blue dress shirt and black pants with a bright red design, she giggled to herself remembering Luffy's face when he saw that not only did she throw-out his old shorts and shirt to replace with these type of clothes he tried to say no but in the end just gave in (to those thinking Luffy is weak he just knows better) hearing a groan Robin looked at Luffy who was stirring.

(Dream)

Luffy was holding the body of his brother in his arms. Ace had a huge hole in his chest from Akainu's attack. Ace was dying in his arms and he could do nothing about it. Despite all that Luffy went through so far, breaking into Impel Down, entering a war that was too big even for him, his beloved brother was dying.

Even Ivankov's hormones couldn't save him. Ace apologized for dying despite all the trouble Luffy went through to save him. Then he went on to confess that he was not the strong person he made himself out to be and that he was insecure about himself and his place in the world due to being the son of the worst criminal at the time, the Pirate King Gol D. Was it good that he was born? He who carried the blood of a demon.

The answer to that was all he wanted. Then he expressed his biggest regret, that he wouldn't see his little brother achieve his dream and become the king of the pirates. Then in tears he expressed gratitude to everyone, his father Whitebeard, his nakama the Whitebeard Pirates and their allies and most of all to his little brother Luffy himself.

In tears he thanked them all from the bottom of his heart. Then his vivre card burnt out completely and Ace finally died. Fire Fist Ace, second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, son of the pirate king Gol D Roger, and sworn brother of Monkey D Luffy was dead. He died with a smile.

'I'm, I'm sorry ..." Luffy said in a sobbing voice while the whole surrounding became black as night

 **'You need to grow more**." said a voice behind Luffy who turned around a saw a huge dragon (about Oars size) made out of ice mist rolling of it with a little glow it had red eyes

'what?" luffy asked the dragon but all it did was open its maw and released a blizzard straight at him.

(Dream end)

Luffy bolted awake breathing heavy while looking around his room saw Robin with clothes in her hands giving her a smile while getting up from the bed

"Hey Robin thanks." Luffy said while taking the clothes giving her a D shaped smile while going to the right wall and making an ice wall covering the view of him. Then hearing the door opening Robin turned towards it, gaining a frown on her face for the person who entered. A slender, curvaceous young woman with amber eyes and long, wavy, light green hair framing her face.

She was also wearing green cropped tank top with "HAPPY" written in dark green on the chest and yellow cut-off pants with orange stripes and has a silver trench coat just like the marines while high heel shoes and holding a black captain's coat in her hands.

Monet ex-Donquixote Pirate and one of the newest Straw Hat pirates. Most of the crew didn't want her there and when asked by the crew Luffy said it was the same gut feeling he had with Robin, most of the crew except Nami and Chopper (children) accepted. Luffy had asked Law to give her arms and legs back for a Devil Fruit which Law accepted with tears in his eyes (Nagi Nagi no Mi Rosinante fruit and yes he did blackmail Law in a way).

Monet was now the Straw Hat Treasurer and Nami wasn't happy about it.

Robin sighed remember the argument that happen and had to agree that Luffy had some good points.

Luffy had argued that not only does Monet have experience but Law even said she does good work which was a surprise because he barely gives complements, telling Nami that her positon was the navigator and he as the captain had the right to give crew position to who he wants and he was trying to lighten her burdens. The older crew Zoro, Franky, and Brook agreed with Luffy and Zoro was happy that Luffy didn't make the same mistake like he did in Water 7 and also was taking being captain seriously. Chopper and Sanji were against it while her and Usopp were neutral.

What nobody knew is that Luffy took her to the side and said that if Monet does truly betray the crew… to kill her. That thought made Robins heart hurt knowing that Luffy had to think like that but as much as she hated it… when she looked in Monet eyes she saw herself in them and when she told Luffy this he only smiled and said 'Great I don't have to worry about a thing.'

That had made her blush and then decided to give Monet a chance but if she hurt Luffy death would become a blessing for what Robin had planned. Luffy stepped out from behind the ice wall right about then.

"Alright Monet can you go tell everybody that we will meet in the library in 10 minutes?" Luffy asked while heading towards the two woman, making Monet nod as she gave Luffy the coat and headed out the door while Luffy and Robin followed shortly behind

(10 minuets later)

The ship was near Cola Island and the anchor was down while all the Straw Hats were in the library.

"How much money and stuff did we get from marine ship Monet?" Luffy asked while looking at Monet.

Monet started speaking as she read it off of a list

"Well we have 1 Nanashaku Jitte with sea stone tip, 2 dozen Sea stone Cuffs, 5 Sea stone Nets, 3 barrels of Bullets, 2 barrels Sea stone bullets, 6 Buggy Balls, a small crate of regular and poisoned smoke bombs, 2 dual-barreled flintlocks, 1 black Flintlock, a .44 Caliber 6 Shot Revolver and 4 canons."

Monet stopped to take a breath and then continued on "We also got one Devil Fruit Encyclopedia and 5 devil fruits 1st Noko Noko no Mi (Shroom-Shroom Fruit Paramecia), 2nd the Ame Ame no Mi (candy candy), 3rd Rubī Rubī no Mi (ruby ruby fruit ) 4th gin gin no mi (silver silver Paramecia), 5th Goe Goe no Mi (Scream-Scream Fruit Paramecia),Atsu Atsu no Mi (hot hot fruit Paramecia), a mystery devil fruit, some Impale Down poison, 500,000,000 million berries and we were able to get some info journals from the Vice Admirals office. Its seems Onigumo was making a delivery to Navy HQ before he met us." Monet finished looking around while the whole crew went silent while in shock but Nami eyes became berries signs and had a shark teeth smile as she began cackling.

Chopper and Usopp were hugging each other in fear while Robin, Desire, Luffy, Zoro and Franky rolled their eyes at the Navigator.

"Well, at least the witch is finally happy now." Zoro replied in an irritated sounding voice only to have to dodge a blazing kick from the chef.

"Hey, don't call Nami-swana witch, shitty Marimo!" Sanji growled out.

"You wanna fight, ero cook, you stupid cook?" Zoro asked.

"You tried to kick me, so I assume you wanna fight?!" The swordsman growled, glaring and pointing Shusui at the cook.

The blond snorted.

"Bring it on, shitty moss-head!" Sanji shouted, not backing down.

"Enough!", Nami roared, punching them both in the head, making the two drop on the floor with large bumps on their heads.

"You imbeciles."

"Yes, Nami-swan!"

"Humpf. Witch."

"Now now play nice everyone." The woman wore a long black strapless dress with lavender frills, red high heeled boots and a big black top hat with white floral décor. She has a pink bat tattoo on her left bicep, a watch on her left wrist, and wears pink nail polish on her fingernails. She floated in the sky on her parasol and Nami suddenly fell on her knees.

"Nami I rather you didn't hit Zoro." Perona said with a smile while dragging Zoro to the spot next to her nursing his head on her lap.

"It's not very lady like to go after another woman's man Nami." said a voice near the door. Luffy looked over and saw a woman with red hair that had streaks that were dyed blonde, a long, dark blue coat resembling that of typical street thugs with a picture of the ocean on the back, sarashi binding around her breasts, and a pair of light blue jeans with a letter S belt buckle leaning next to the wall.

"Like you know how to be lady like." Nami growled getting up and starting a glaring match between the two women.

"Enough! Luffy said quietly releasing some Haoshoku haki getting everybody's attention.

"Can we please get back to this meeting?" Luffy asked looking back at Monet.

"Ok few things. First how the hell do they have Buggy Balls?" Luffy asked Monet who looked at one of the journals before looking at her captain

"Well it seems that it's a part of Buggy's condition as a Shichibukai to supply them." Monet said making most of the older crew from East Blue shake their heads while Luffy left for a few minutes and then came back with a treasure cheats in one arm and a folder in another.

"Ok second. Usopp can you modify these 2 dual-barreled flintlocks with one dials each one with the Thunder dial to give the bullet more penetrating power?" Luffy asked while taking out 2 ornate-designed obsidian black flintlock with dual-barrels and handing them to Usopp.

"Yeah but it would take time." Usopp answered to Luffy who smiled and looked at the folder before he took out 7 pictures. Showing them to everybody.

"Everyone knows that we have 7 alliances." This made all the crew nod.

"I've been thinking on how to make these stronger ties we give each a devil fruit except for Leo ." Flipping to their pictures, "I will give Bartolomeo the gum gum fruit for somebody in his crew (their holy grail) now with Sai he get the Goe Goe no Mi (Scream-Scream Fruit Paramecia) he has medium to short range combat with this he would gain long range." Luffy said pointing to an orange with star pattern fruit.

"Next we would give Ideo the Rubī Rubī no Mi (ruby ruby fruit ) he's all attack and no defense so this would help," Then pointing to a crimson red apple with hexagon patters, "Next there's Cavendish who I think should have the Noko Noko no Mi (Shroom-Shroom Fruit Paramecia) he's basically speed and swordsmanship so giving him this would be a plus."

Now pointing at a purple grape that looked like it was made out of tear drops, "Orlumbus would get the Atsu Atsu no Mi (hot hot fruit paramecia)as for Hajrudin we won't give him that Logia. If it was let's say earth or a crystal version then yes but it's not because too many Logias depend on their natural invulnerability, and never train themselves to a higher level. They focus on the power of the devil fruit, and neglect the fundamental basics of training and for a giant with this is a bad idea... "

Luffy stopped talking and leaned his head to the left as if listening to something while looking at the unknown fruit for a few seconds then he gained the famous D smile and started cackling to himself for a few seconds before looking back at most of the crew.

"We really hit the mother of all jackpots. This is the Mythical Zoan type demon model Ogre ." Luffy said while the crew gained shocked looks at this.

Luffy continued at their looks. "So its decided Hajrudin will eat this fruit" He said to the crew and while some didn't like it, mainly Desire, making Luffy look at Desire for a few seconds then picked up a silver pear that had swirls on it.

"Now Desire I think you should have the gin gin no mi (silver silver Paramecia) if you want it?" Luffy asked her while all the devil fruit users had a knowing look and in a few seconds she nodded then walked to the table grabbed the pear and swallowed the thing whole.

"AUGHHH IT TASTE LIKE SHIT!" Desire yelled out making a scrunched up nasty face. She only looked over at Luffy to see him lying on the ground falling out his chair roaring in laughter.

"Oopps I forgot to mention all devil fruits are the worst tasting thing on the Grand Line H AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"B-Bastard. I'll get you back for this mark my words." Desire said while coughing from the horrible taste while Luffy finally got himself together and began trying to placate her.

"Come on no pain no gain right? Alright we will stay on this island for a week at most while doing that making it our headquarters. There even is an old marine base that was here before Whitebeards time so we won't have to worry about a building, we could store things in there, and I heard that Cola is made naturally here like a small water fall. The island is probably about 7 miles in diameter and the weather is relatively stable by New World standards so what do you think?" Luffy asked the crew.

"Waaaah! Aaaa Suuuuuuuper-idea!" Franky cried, taking his signature stance.

"Not a bad idea Luffy." Zoro said while getting up as Perona, Desire and Lily nodded their heads.

"Luffy-san scheming like this makes my skin crawl. But wait I'm all bone! Skull joke Yohohoho hohohoho!" Brook said then laughing (although if the real Luffy started scheming like this I would be afraid and rather fight Whitebeard in his prime than face a true D plan)

"Smart move Captain-san." Monet said softly in a teasing voice while licking her lips in a way that made Luffy blush a little.

'Scheming Luffy is scary.' Nami, Usopp and Chopper thought in unison.

Sanji and Robin only smiled remembering how far Luffy has come.

"Alright I will make the calls to everybody and offer the fruits and get that set up, Franky and Usopp check on the old base's condition and fix up if need to but nothing too flashy. When the base is in good condition we will move some treasure, weapons and other things and get them moved in. Zoro, Desire, Lily and me will bring the heavy things in while Robin, Chopper, Monet and Nami brings the sensitive things in, Sanji will cook dinner and Brook watches them. If Carrot, Momonosuke, Kin'emon and Kanjuro want to help they can and tomorrow me,monet and Robin will help Desire train with her devil fruit. Alright let's get started everybody." Luffy said while getting up and heading to the door, officially ending the meeting.

"Yes captain." The whole crew said in unison.

First I want to apologize for how much time this took, I know I will get flack about Monet but I made Luffy give a kill order on her if she does wrong not that it will happen because Luffy brings out the best in people. as for the base idea I thought it was a good idea it make a place where his crew will and allies be safe, the grand fleet will get devil fruits to make them stronger, I know I made Luffy occ his personality changed a bit and is occ is because with the new fruit he can think easier and sees what Garp action as scum or trash family first dam it. Then we add the fact that the gum gum was a buffer for him in many ways and he ate a dragon based fruit (instants), with ace died right in front of him brutal way. Everybody has a limit Luffy reached his and without the buffer he snapped.

Thank you for READING & REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Hey this was inspired by Black' Victor Cachat and Rose7anne101 story, but Black' Victor Cachat gave me permission to do this and a small bit of inspiration from 9 minutes with Luffy dying at some point after Marineford, loses his devil fruit powers and getting a new one. there were be bashing Daifuku, Nami(only in the beginning)Garp (obvious reason) the Thousand Sunny will be 3 the size of the Going Merry in this and have another floor(captain cabin, brig, treasure room) for READ & REVIEW!

To guest1 chapter 1: May 19 about his comment - this is trash Garp bashing why did nothing wrong, the new crew stupid, you have a right to say what you want but about Garp look at chapter 4 its I feel to me he's a for the new crew I wanted to add new ones something new and 2 more crew members

This chapter is character development

(Disclaimer: I do not own Oda's work One Piece.)

"Well at least this whole trip wasn't a waste of time." Luffy thought while looking at Desire who was on the ground tired then remembering that the island they found while not the best but it was still good. The shape of the Island is a circular-shaped island it had a rocky coastline featuring also several tall rock pillars it was a good place to train. Within it was a giant circular plateau that has a forest growing on top of forest is dominated by carnivorous plant life and there has a small lake that was filled with cola near the top area instead of a waterfall of it but it still produce's its own, plus there's the fact that it had some alcohol in it. Then there's the fact in and there is a large basin in the middle of the plateau which contains an old Marine base whose only problems are broken windows and mold and a lot of dust which was an easy problem to solve by icing the whole place then making the ice disappear which take most of the problems away except the moldy furniture.

Then there is a small inlet on one side of the island that leads to a gate to an opening through the plateau into the base. Ships will be able to enter it through the giant gate within the plateau. This old base consists of several buildings, a greenhouse which was good for Usopp pop greens, a small shipyard in case something happen to the Sunny, including the main place of operations as well as a warehouse storing food supplies and other things.

While Luffy was lost in thought, Desire got up and folding her fingers with the thumb and index finger outstretched like one would do to mimic a gun.

"Silver pistol" Desire whispers while firing 10 molten silver droplets at Luffy who just stared at them while taking a breath then blew out blue icy mist from his mouth that not only covered the bullets with ice but made the bullets fire back at Desire who let her body become molten silver letting the ice bullets pass through her. Then then she felt a lot of pain wondering what happen seeing Luffy dragon arm punching her in the stomach while he only shook his head.

"You're falling into the habit most Logia user do while it's true it's a useful ability but it still has its weaknesses remember that." Luffy lectured Desire while keeping his focus on Desire.

Normally Desire would immediately take being lectured by anybody as an insult. But right now, it was meant as important advice that was to be taken very seriously. Desire indeed felt like kicking herself for just realizing her actions. Luffy waited a couple of minutes before continuing after he realize Desire was looking down on herself decided to give her a break.

"Hey you're not weak its only been a day and you already got basic to shifting forms, made one move while adding Haki to that attack, started to get the basics of Geppo also to find out how to use a Paramecia devil fruit both of which usually takes time some so give yourself a break." Luffy explained while looking at Desire with pride while turning around and heading for the one of the tunnels that went into their new base.

(At the base)

Just as Luffy and Desire enters they heard a hand hit the table while Luffy only shook his head while Desire was still thinking about how the day went then they reached a door war in the room had a long rectangle table made of black wood and some chairs sitting in the chairs was Nami, Brook, Robin, Monet Zoro, Sanji and Perona. Nami was glaring at Monet who was busy writing some things down in a notebook, Robin was reading a book, Chopper Zoro had his head in Perona lap again, and Brook and Sanji were talking in whispered tones. Luffy used observation Haki trying to find Lily, Franky and Usopp and couldn't find them then look at Robin for a few seconds.

"Where's Lily, Franky and Usopp?" Luffy asked Robin knowing that she might know where they were Robin looked up from her book and took out her book mark and set it then put her book down before looking at Luffy.

"Well Lily and Usopp are in the forest most likely hunting as for Franky he's working on something." Robin answered while taking the newspaper before gasping in shock while looking at Luffy with shock and fear while Monet who picked up the paper after Robin eyes went wide too not noticing that 1 wanted poster and an envelope fell grabbed it looked at it then then smiled. Showing everybody a picture of Monet forming snow.

MONET THE SNOW ANGEL

Wanted dead or alive

120,000,000 Berry

"Great job Monet" Luffy congratulated while passing the poster around while starring at the envelope for a few seconds

"She's far from a goddess. More of a demoness." Nami said smiling. Luffy rolled his eyes and gave Nami annoyed glance.

"I'm opening up the envelope!" he spoke up with a loud, commanding voice, stopping the bickering match between Nami and Monet before it started. To his very surprise, it was an offer for the title of a Shichibukai.

"Guys, they are offering me to become a Shichibukai!" Luffy said in disbelief.

Sanji, who was quiet all the time and only smiled, jumped up from his seat and started shouting in disbelief. "WHAT?! They want you to become a freaking Shichibukai?! No way!"

"But it's true." Luffy stated, supported by his first mate.

"If you still don't believe me, I can read the letter." Then he started reading it out loud

"To: Monkey D. Luffy

From: The World Government, Marine Headquarters at Marineford

Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, also known as "ice beast" Luffy

Due to your defeat of the ex-Royal Shichibukai's sir Gecko Moria, Sir Crocodile and Donquixote Doflamingo who was the leaders of the criminal organization 'Baroque works' and taking over Dressrosa which, against the condition of becoming a Royal Shichibukai, one tried to overthrow the Kingdom while the other did, as member of the World Government, we have deemed you worthy enough to become the successor of Doflamingo as a Royal Shichibukai.

If you accept our offer, your bounty and the bounties of your crew will be frozen and you will be allowed to operate as one of the only government-sanctioned pirate warlords. You will be granted protection by the government as well as several other privileges, which include the use of the government-only Tarai current, the right to request any government vessel, the ability to earn normally-illegal money without government interference, as well as the ability to turn in non-Shichibukai pirates and earn their bounties.

Of course, you must pay a price for this position. You will be required to refrain from any activities that go directly against the laws of the World Government.

In addition to that, if you are summoned by the World Government, you must appear within 48 hours. An even greater rule is, that you will have to obey every command coming from the government or the Marines. If you go against the government, refuse to carry out your orders, get beaten or publicly humiliated, or resign yourself, your bounty will cease to be frozen again and you'll be hunted just like before.

Should you accept, your title will be given to you after your presence at the Marine Headquarters at Marineford. If you are unable to come to the meeting by yourself, a government vessel will be sent to pick you up.

Becoming one of the pirates approved by the World Government is a great honor and rarely given to rookies such as yourself. However, you have proven yourself to be worthy of that title with your actions in East Blue, Grand Line and now in the New World. Due to your actions, you have gained yourself a powerful reputation. We hope you can look past the events of the War of the Best.

Should you refuse our generous offer, your bounty will continue to rise and you'll be hunted down like any other pirate. We're waiting for your answer and hope you'll make the right choice.

By the five elder stars"

The whole room was silent everybody was in shock even Lily, Usopp and Franky who came in during the middle of the letter. Luffy looked at Monet and Robin not understanding why they were scared shock yes but not why they were scared.

"So," Zoro asked with his right brow raised, "are you going to accept it?"

"Hell no." Luffy said while looking at Robin and Monet. "Will you two tell me why you two looked shaken up for?" Luffy questioned but all Monet did was pass him the new paper and deciding to read out loud again.

"The truth of Monkey D. Luffy or should we say Charlotte D. Luffy

A powerful pirate from the Worst Generation with a 500,000,000 Barres bounty from the east blue, a user of the six powers, Ryusoken, 3 forms of Haki and unknown ice devil fruit, before even entering the new world he defeated both Shichibukai's Sir Crocodile and Gecko Moria.

He is the grandson of Garp the hero who from a reliable source said that when ice beast Luffy was six years old Garp-san dropped him into that bottomless ravine filled with alligator and other types of things, the time he tied him to some balloons and sent him flying in the sky and finally the time he threw him into the forest at night filled with predators and told him to stay there for a were or he would get the fist of love which was a Haki punch.

A sworn brother to both the Deceased pirate Portages D. Ace a man who was the son of Gold Roger was the 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates and to Sabo who is the Revolutionary Army's chief of staff, recognized as the "No. 2" of the entire organization, ranking directly under Monkey D. Dragon himself with a bounty of 602,000,000 berries who said if should Luffy ever need help, he would be there for him orders be damn and taught him the Ruskin.

Son of Monkey D. Dragon, commonly known as "Dragon the Revolutionary and surprisingly son of Charlotte Smoothie who is the 14th daughter of the Charlotte Family and one of the Three Sweet Commanders of the Big Mom Pirates.

While only being in the New World for a short time he has 3 subordinate pirate crews swearing loyalty to him the Ideo Pirates, the Beautiful Pirates and the Barton Club and has killed both vice admiral's Onigumo and Dalmatian.

It is known that the Charlotte family raise their own so why was he in East Blue not the New World? Did Dragon kidnap his son and run or did Smoothie abandon him?" Luffy finished while not noticing tears falling out his eyes looking at a picture of his mother while the whole crew looked shocked.

"I thought my mother was dead this whole time I...I don't even know which one is worse that my own dad did something so fucked up or my mother abandoning me I need to put my head down for a bit." Luffy spoke softly with a frown on his face leaving the room while the crew stayed there a few seconds before speaking.

"I need to call Sabo and tell him Luffy's reaction. I believe Sabo would like to know what happen I still wonder… how the world will react to this?" Robin asked no body answered.

Cliffhanger

First the Barto club ship is not the Going Luffy-senpai it's the one in a flash back (the Barto Club's ship is shown in one of Bartolomeo's flashbacks but with a different look. It has two versions of the Jolly Roger, one on the main sail where the skull is white and another on the flag in which the skull is red.)

Second Luffy can't go full Zoan if while he has control over himself he can't go full dragon because of instincts. Luffy needs to strengthen himself to use his fruit fully that was what the dream meant last chapter.

Thank you for READING & REVIEW

In the reactions next chapter have a few ideas for Sabo who will be pissed as well as Smoothie will be pissed as hell I don't want to be dragon , some action in the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: Hey this was inspired by Black' Victor Cachat and Rose7anne101 story, but Black' Victor Cachat gave me permission to do this and a small bit of inspiration from 9 minutes with Luffy dying at some point after Marineford, loses his devil fruit powers and getting a new one. there were be bashing Daifuku, Nami(only in the beginning)Garp (obvious reason) the Thousand Sunny will be 3 the size of the Going Merry in this and have another floor(captain cabin, brig, treasure room) for READ & REVIEW!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Oda's work One Piece.)

Mariejois ~Gorosei

Five old men were in a room of the highest quality, they were the highest power of the world government, they controlled the marines, military, intelligence agencies and everything the World Government had in their control.

"That man has resurfaced again." An old man started the discussion. He had a scar on the left side of his face, wore a hat over gray dreadlocks, and wielded a walking cane, his eyes were sharp and he was very big at least 10 feet tall.

"Monkey D. Luffy no I mean Charlotte D. Luffy." He is the oldest looking. He is bald, with glasses and a white gi, He also held a samurai sword with him, he also was the only one not wearing a black suit, the man was the only normal size person in this room at 6 feet even.

"Dragon's son… now who has a links with Big Mom, Red Hair as well, brother to Sabo and the Deceased Portages D. Ace, also has the Conqueror's Haki, as noticed in the last war and rejected our invitation to the Shichibukai , this brat just likes to give us trouble!" The speaker was a bald man and has large birthmark spots on his forehead, and has a large white mustache, he was also tall at 8 feet.

"Reports, have come, the man defeating Doflamingo destroyed 2 ships and killed 2 vice admirals, last seen they were on route to Apple Island." A marine with a dark blue suit, the coat from the marines with justice printed in the back, and a cap over his head said.

"And, how did they destroy the 2 warships and vice admals ?"The speaker was the youngest looking of the five Gorosei, he sported blond hair, a beard of the same color, and had a scar on his chest. He also wore his suit with the shirt buttons open, and without a tie, he was the second tallest at 14 feet.

"H...He used ice based attacks and some of the six powers, it was a massive blizzard tornado killing most of the marines and 1 ship, incasing Dalmatian in ice and breaking the body, Onigumo tried to fight but one of the survivors said that when he said something comparing him to Garp the Ice Beast snapped, shouted a few thing while saying compare him to that trash again then used Shigan on Onigumo right in the forehead the survivors said it didn't even look like he was trying. There happen to be a Den Den Mushi recording the talk but Garp took it and listened to it after he was done he had a solemn face while whispering saying he was right." The marine replied in a salute position, while breaking a sweat.

"Well at least one of Vegapunk's new theory about how people can eat a two devil fruit was correct, he died and came back to life, lost his original fruit and then he ate a new fruit." The speaker was a tall and thin bearded man with long white hair, he was 17 feet tall, the tallest here.

"We can't afford to raise his bounty even further than this a significant raise won't happen… The best we can do is raise their groups bounty by 30 million… we also have some updated information and photos of his crew."

"U...Um, what if we chase Straw hat to Apple Island, we can apprehend them there?"

"Hold your tongue, you young blooded hot headed foolish fool, we have no clue of what his powers entail for all we know his devil fruit could be stronger than Kuzans, he's able to use 3 forms of Haki and the six powers and his brothers style and defeated Donquixote Doflamingo even if you not count his new strength, the path to apple island is too risky, we'll lose resources. Not to mention said island is the territory of Big Mom, we can't upset the balance and give grounds for another war." The blond man replied.

"For now we'll wait and see what happens in the new world."

….

On a battle ship in the New World

"Zehahahahahahahahahahahaha well isn't this shocking news he may become a Yonko sooner than I thought." Teach thought to himself then continued to eat cherry pies.

….

Somewhere in the New World:

Red haired Shanks was looking at the paper with a look of shock before waiting a few minutes then started chuckling.

"Daaahahahaha!" Shanks laughed and gestured his nakama over with the newspaper.

"Look at it! Anchor's in the new paper."

"Damn.", Benn let out, surprised at the info on the paper. "I wonder how he's taking this how are you not worried that he will work for Big Mom and why are you laughing?"

"Nah Benn and he most likely will form an alliance at most, mostly because of his mother and as to why I'm laughing Big Mom hated roger but Luffy is like him in many ways!" The red-head answered, much to his first mate's annoyance.

"Hey Yasopp, look! Isn't that your son?"

Yasopp looked at the updated photo of the Straw Hat Pirates.

"My son has come such a long way!" he said, shedding tears of joy.

"Why do you think he will form an alliance for his mother?" Ben questioned his captain who only shook his head having a fearful look on his face.

"There's one thing even the world government doesn't know that my old captain told me that all D don't give a shit about their birth fathers or hates them but cares greatly for their mothers well I'd rather run out of Alcohol, rum, sake, and dealing with Kaido having a fit at the same time than deal with vengeful D on a war path that has anything involves their mother." Shanks answered with a fearful look then looking at the bottle in his hands and chugging it down and looked at his crew.

"Daaahahahahaha!", the one-armed Yonko laughed. "Let's celebrate the Straw Hats' victory over Doflamingo!" Shanks told his crew and the crew yelled agreeing with him getting more Alcohol, rum, sake and food.

"Luffy, you've taken down your first wanna be god and made it here in the new world, I'm so proud of you." Shanks thought to himself while letting a tear drip down his face.

….

Revolutionary Army Base, Baltigo:

Monkey D. Dragon stared intensively at the newspaper in his hands. He felt cold sweat going down his face that his past was coming back to get hime but shook it off.

"Well can this day get any worse?" Dragon asked himself thinking that this day can't get any worse while looking at his door. He should have known better.

Booooooooom.

Said door became ash and Sabo outlined with fire stepped in the room which surprised Dragon because he didn't know Sabo ate a devil fruit. While Sabo was glaring at him shaking with rage pointing his staff at dragon.

"Your action made Lu cry tears give me a really god reason not to kill you." Sabo demanded the fire rolling off him became brighter and stronger. Dragon then squinted his eyes because of the light and saw something that surprised him even more than Sabo new abilities.

"What the?" Dragon asked his eyes wide with surprise. Dragon saw what appeared to be Fire Fist Ace with his body enflamed glaring at him with much hate.

"For the greater good." Dragon whimpered weakly while backing away from Sabo who marched forward intending to give him a very flashy death.

"Wrong answer." Sabo said getting ready to deliver some pain. The next words to Dragon meant he knew he was going to be in pain.

"Fire Fist!" Sabo shouted then a huge fist made of fire was heading towards Dragon.

Whole Cake Island:

Smoothie was reading all the info that Tamago gathered in her room and was in a good mood. The fact that Red Haired Shanks helped her son when he was 7 made her feel gratitude and taught him certain lessons while seeing him as a father figure and that Garp respected her sons' wish which was a bit weird to be a pirate. She just got dressed and saw newspaper bird at her window looking like wanted to get out of there. She opened the window to let the bird in and then it dropped it and left without the money flying like it wanted to get out of there as fast as possible! The reason why? She started to read the paper.

"I'll kill them I will hang them by their entrails! I'll kill them!" Smoothie shouted while grabbing her sword.

"How dare they?! Garp and Dragon are dead!" Smoothie shouted while walking out the down the hall heading to her ship.

While she was walking Smoothie was thinking about what she read about her baby childhood and the things that weren't on Tamago report that was making her angry and seeing red. The image of 6 old Luffy falling endlessly down a pitch black abyss, never to see light again, making Smoothie take her sword transferring the liquid from water in the air making her grow to the height of her mother.

Then imagining 6 old Luffy being eaten alive by seagulls and being burnt to death by the sun and being surrounded by many hungry animals, as he laid on the ground, starving to death in a forest. She released a huge burst of Haoshoku Haki making Chess Pieces fall down and by this point she was right at the entrance of the stair case.

Tamago who just was about to enter stopped and looked at her with fear at the smile on Smoothie's face, him not able to see her eyes. Tamago wanted to turn around and run away the fastest he's ever didn't his life but stayed his ground while holding a Den Den Mushi out to her with a trembling hand.

"Ah Tamago the person I wanted to see." Smoothie said while chuckling a bit darkly reaching her hand out to grab his head but Tamago took a step back then gathered his nerves.

"I have a Den Den Mushi showing Dragon being beaten by Luffy adopted brother Sabo and also some info where he might be. We believe that he might be around Apple Island bon." Tamago said quickly hopping that hearing the fact that Dragon was in pain may calm the angry mother down.

Which it did to a small margin by the fact Smoothie was her normal size and garbing the snail with one hand while the other garbing the Baron right arm and started squeezing and twisting it making the baron wince as juice come out his arm.

"I'm heading out to find my son and taking this snail. If this info is not true well I will let you think about it." Smoothie said threatening the man in front of her then headed to her ship.

"Stupid." Tamago muttered then got nervous when he felt a hand grab his head and chucked him out the closest window looking at the person saw the mother who he called stupid glaring at him then he started falling down toward the ground.

30 minutes later.

Smoothie was pacing on her ship while supplies were being replenished as 3 hooded people were walking toward her ship. She looked up surprised the fact they were there.

"What are you brats doing here?" Smoothie asked wondering why they were on her ship.

"Mama said we have to come." The two smaller people said.

"Grandma and dad said I have to come saying good experience." The tallest of the three said. Smoothie looked at all of them glaring but stopped knowing she couldn't say no.

"We leave in 15" Smoothie said before turning around mumbling something about spoiled brats while turning the snail on it showing Sabo firing fire at Dragon. That made her smile.

(1 week later with the Thousand Sunny)

Luffy just sighed they just left zou made more alliances with the mink tribe but told them to wait and gather strength as much as he hated it he wasn't emperor level yet and Zoro agreed. Siting in a throne-chair (a smaller version of White Beards) in the lawn deck instead of on Sunny's Head which was his special seat but Robin convinced him to sit on this seat saying it gave Sunny-chan pride and made her happy. He was surprised when he checked and found out that it did.

Sanji was cooking, Lily was in the form of a child with the use of her fruit on the slide, Monet was on the swing, Robin was on the chair reading a book, Brook was playing music upper deck near the pop greens, Zoro and his girlfriend were in the Crow's Nest, and Franky, Ussop and Nami were near the helm.

That was when this green haired clown in a weird suit that looked a lot like Sanji showed up. As much as he wanted to call Sanji but he knew he was making food and there was no way this person was more important than his food even if he said his name was Yonji.

"So you're the one who took in the Disgrace and what a pathetic ship but then again any crew that has Sanji in it have no style." Yonji asked smirking at the man, and earning a glare from Luffy and while the whole crew was releasing blood lust except Sanji who was still in the kitchen.

"Oi. Don't call Sanji a Disgrace. He's able to kick your ass even without any of those fancy suits and say that about my ship again I will show you an ass-kicking!" Luffy yelled at Yonji who gave an arrogant laugh at the first part then sneered at the second part.

"You dare talk back to your betters! I'm a prince of the Germa Kingdom show respect to your betters you little brat!" Yonji yelled as he tried to hit Luffy with one of his kicks. Luffy just gave him a bored look and ignored him, and before the fool could actually kick Luffy…a black sword (Shusui) was in the way.

"What the?" Yonji asked looking to the left to see a green haired man who wasn't there a minute ago was releasing a powerful blood lust aura with his only eye glowing red looking at him as if judging him seeing his worth. Zoro doesn't play around when it comes to crew he will kill.

"Shishishishi. You're kinda stupid aren't you?" Luffy asked making Nami and Franky both laugh.

"That's coming from Luffy of all people." Chopper said looking at the scene in amused disbelief.

"Out the way trash I'm trying to teach your captain his place." Yongi demanded while throwing a punch this time but was stopped by a cane sword and then multiple arms, as snow started to fall around them. Lily, still in child form had her spear out, Desire was at Luffy left hand side dripping with silver and the hands appearing around his shoulders had started grabbing his neck.

"Yohohoho, well usually beating fools is not fun but in this case it might be entertaining to participate if only I could do this by myself." Brook said angrily to Yonji knowing better than trying to give orders to either Zoro or Robin an order. Only Luffy has that ability but he heard two swords released from there sheath and most people turned to said green sword man who gave an order for Robin to let go and everybody to let go.

"Listen hear you piece of shit our captain has no business with trash like you. If you want to fight so badly I will gladly show you a one way trip to the afterlife because I know for a fact that you couldn't even kill my boredom." Zoro told Yonji while taking off his bandana and tied it around his head. He then finally placed his treasured sword Wado Ichimonji in his mouth showing that he was ready to use Santoryu on this prideful fool.

"He's lucky this might end quickly. The last time someone said anything like that to Luffy about showing respect to his betters or knowing his place Robin broke his spine in half along with some other bones, while she made the rest of the bones into dust and I think she also cut off one of the guys balls after 4 hours of torturing the soul." A cute little tanuki looking thing said innocently while looking at the slaughter that is about to happen all while eating cotton candy like a kid at the movie.

But before anything could happen a flaming foot kicked Yonji at the railing showing that Sanji was there and he was pissed.

"He's not worth it and I wish you didn't kick him to the railing you might hurt Sunny and she deserves better than that." Luffy said grinning brightly and making his crew relax although Zoro didn't lower his swords.

"And if he attacks you again?" Zoro asked not looking away from the green haired Vinsmoke fool in front of him.

"Then I trust you to handle it and do what you think is best! You look like you really wanna fight him anyways so its fine isn't it?" Luffy asked grinning and while everyone was distracted both Monet and Robin were walking towards where the Winch Green laid.

The man got up just to see the two women reach him.

"I want you to know this, Yonji-san ...the reason why we didn't kill you..." Robin whisper so only the sub harmonics in her voice made her sound as if she was mocking him.

"Was because you weren't worth the time. You tried hurt my captain, and if you did. I hope you understand that you wouldn't have survived otherwise." Monet finished chuckling a bit darkly. Yonji made a loud growl and tried to strike them, but had to stop when his world was filled with pain. Looking down he saw why only to see a foot in steel toed heels hitting his nuts before looking at the green haired women who was giving him a sadistic smile.

"You bitch I will make you learn your place...!" Yonji swore while Robin said something that he couldn't hear than blacked out after hearing two different voices shout Diable Jambe- Diable Mouton Shot and Hail Bullet because of the pain.

author notes

I try to keep every chapter in the 2000 range but this will most likely a onetime thing in this story, will make an update to the index saying Luffy attacks

Hail Bullet-numerous jagged icicles form around the user. The icicles are hailed upon the target to pierce and wound them.

As for certain questions…

As to how the newspaper had all the info and how it got out? Well Fujitora had a hand in it I can see him doing something like this (don't piss off the tiger). Fujitora hates how the government does things so releasing everything would be giving them the middle finger. Not to get back at Luffy in any way.

No ace is dead I did the bit with Dragon to show how fucked he was and I believe part of Ace's soul is in the fruit and is helping Sabo and that Sabo is a secret D and both brothers have a soft spot for Luffy. The idea of him crying now will set something off and before any one yells at me at least I didn't nuke him by using Kaido dropping from the sky.

Thank you for reading and please review and if there is anything else you would like to see pm please or put it on the review


	8. ice based attacks

Dragon arm-  
both arms changed, whole arms and finger resembles claws made out of ice while ice crystals forming in the shape of dragon scales covers both arms and the back of his handsand has icy mist began rolling off of them.

Glacier Shigan  
using the claws in a the normal Shigan technique manner then around the area starts to freeze over.

Glacier Wall."  
an ice wall burst up from the ground any direction that the user wants its a couple of meter thick and 25 meters tall

Glacial Fist-  
punches the persona and it leaves a large area of frostbite in the shape of a fist.

"Blizzard Hell  
forms a small blizzard tornado then throws it forming a massive blizzard tornado of snow, ice, hail and icy winds consumed the target eather frezzing them or cutting them.

ice dragon Gatling gun  
ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around his left hand while the rest of the arm is has ice crystals forming in the shape of dragon scales ,t maw opens and six Gatling gin barrels form .

this can fire both ice and snow at high speeds but every bullet to take energy ice penetrates better than snow while any thin the snow touches forms small batches of freezer burns. can be imbued with haki

Snow Twister  
the user can then manipulate all the nearby snow and shape it into the form of a spiraling twister, this technique can be used in many different ways. The snow twister can surround itself around the user and protect the user from incoming attacks; the user can also manipulate the twister and hurl it towards the opponent. By pouring more energy into the technique can cause the snow twister to turn into hard ice and can thus increasing its offensive power.

Frost Breath  
The user gathers icey mist in their mouth and then expells it towards any selected target covering them in a thin sheet of ice. This technique dosen't travel to far before dispersing into the air.

frost lances

creates long lances made out of ice with icey mist surrounding them. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously freezing an opponent while piercing them.

Hail Bullet-,  
numerous jagged icicles form around the user. The icicles are hailed upon the target to pierce and wound them.

Hundred hail shower  
launching hundreds and hundreds of jagged icicles at seemingly break neck speed, assaulting the opponent and driving them back.

Absolute Zero Hail Bullet-  
numerous jagged icicles form around the user. The icicles are hailed upon the target piercing them and freezing them to death as ice from the wounds spreads through the victim's body. takes a lot of stragth

absolute Zero ice

is an , both offensive and defensive consists of creating a huge and long lasting ice for the purpose of immobilize numerous enemy within or fend off a chunk of attacks. The temperature of the ice is accurately -273ºC, which is the lowest temperature of any objects can achieve, also known as Absolute Zero. Anything which has physical contact with it, even a gentle tap on the surface, will be frozen until the user stops it or the victim is dead . any move that has Absolute zero in the name has this kind of ice

it drains a lot of energy from the user and depending on how its used it can take as much as gear 4 energy to near nothing

author notes

hey sorry if any one was hoping for another chapter but I'm still working on it. if any body has any ideas for attacks or story feel free to pm me or review .


	9. Chapter 8

(A/N: Hey this was inspired by Black' Victor Cachat and Rose7anne101 story, but Black' Victor Cachat gave me permission to do this and a small bit of inspiration from 9 minutes with Luffy dying at some point after Marineford, loses his devil fruit powers and getting a new one. there were be bashing Daifuku, Nami(only in the beginning)Garp (obvious reason) the Thousand Sunny will be 3 the size of the Going Merry in this and have another floor(captain cabin, brig, treasure room) for READ & REVIEW!

(Disclaimer: I do not own Oda's work One Piece.)

'Two hours in only two hours Yonji got himself beaten, captured and got the ship half frozen showing that either he attacked one of Blackbeard's crew Kuzan or Ice Beast Luffy who was Big Moms grandson and son of the Sweet Commander Smoothie truly I don't know which was worse.' Reiju thought to herself while her men were getting the ice off the ship looking at the newspaper and turned to her left looking at the solider that gave her the news.

"Go to the vault and get 100,000,000 berries out of it and also get the golden chest." Reiju commanded the solider who ran to complete his orders. While Reiju was rubbing her forehead and thinking of the consequences of her younger brother actions. If it was Kuzan he might let this go unless he told otherwise by Blackbeard but Ice Beast was known for being crazy and anything that threatens his crew he will do anything like what he did to Enies Lobby for Nico Robin and Impel Down for his adopted brother. Of course these thought made her smile thinking that her younger brother Sanji had a great captain. A Germa solider came in and the next word that made Reiju blood freeze.

"Lady Reiju Sweet Commander Smoothie's ship is heading in our direction." The solider said awaiting orders while Reiju stood still for a few seconds and heading to the door with a calm smile on her face.

"Well there are times like these that I'm happy that I put a tracker on Yonji." Reiju commented to herself while planning throw her stupid brother under the ship as it were, as she was heading to the door wondering how this play out.

(Straw Hat jail cell or brig)

Luffy was looking at Yonji he had the Raid Suit taken off he didn't know how Monet and Robin got him to take it off but when he asked all they said was he needed a little persuading with dark smirks on their faces and he decided to let it go knowing he didn't want to know. But in all honestly it was either them or Perona and god have mercy on Yonji's, which was apparently the green jack ass's name, soul if he ran his mouth insulting her when was Zoro nearby or he makes her cry.

Luffy looked to his left looking at Zoro and remembering the talk he gave him what was a surprise but he needed the talk to clear his head.

(4 hours before flash back)

Luffy was in his cabin waiting when Zoro walked in, shut the door, and pulled out a bunch of bottles of sake with a frown on his face

"Zoro?" Luffy called his name, his face showing clear worry combined with confusion.

"I brought some good sake with me, a lot. Let's go drink it and have our talk." Zoro told Luffy not taking no for an answer while sitting down on the floor waiting for Luffy to sit which he did.

Luffy felt drained yet he felt clearer headed and relaxed, he was not sure if it was because he shared out loud what was in his mind with someone else or because he was pleasantly buzzed he told Zoro his childhood and his fears, doubts, the way was Nami acting and his fear about his mother while all Zoro did was drink and nod.

"Do you feel insulted that the world calling you a monster Luffy?" Zoro asked while finishing another bottle.

"Not at all in some way it's the truth." Luffy answered drinking, now more relaxed than he was before.

Luffy was, in a way, a monster to most people; he took everything to the extreme. He had a monstrous stubbornness, a monstrous tenacity, a monstrous passionate, a monstrous resolve, a monstrous loyalty, two infamous parents …

"You know when me and Ace were kids I always told him he was being stupid about Roger being his dad yet now I'm freaking out because any answer I get is bad in some way it's pretty funny isn't it?" Luffy asked Zoro who nodded while drinking sake before deciding to speak.

"It's only natural to want an answer, to want answers about this kind of thing but to let it consume you means it makes you weak." Zoro told his captain who shook his head and sat down on a chair and grabbed the other sake bottle and took a sip out it then mad a D shaped smile while looking at Zoro with a knowing look.

"Thanks for that but what else did you want to talk about partner." Luffy asked Zoro with a knowing look on his face eyes full of mischief while Zoro scratched the back of his head not knowing he was being so obvious.

"Me and Ero Cook want to fight Katakuri of the Big Mom pirates." Zoro said with a look of determination even though he had a red streak across on his face while Luffy was debating a few second in his head then nodded and took a sip of sake before answering.

"Sure but hears an order as your captain. Don't lose." Luffy told Zoro while smiling while Zoro smiled back grinning like a demon and both began to laugh hysterically for a couple of seconds.

"You don't plan have us join the Big Mom crew do you?" Zoro asked but only got a crimson heated glare.

"No an alliance maybe. I like my freedom Zoro." Luffy answered while drinking the last sake bottle to get back at Zoro who didn't notice till he finished it.

"Shishishishi. Thanks Zoro I needed that I can't believe I let myself go into self-pity like that." Luffy thanked Zoro before falling to a drunken sleep falling sideways.

"Don't mention it Luffy." Zoro told Luffy before following his captain to sleep.

(End flash back)

"So what should we do with jack ass" Luffy asked Zoro who scratched his head trying to think but couldn't. Shrugging slightly they both decided to leave the brig heading to the main deck.

"Hey Luffy have you seen Sanji? He said he would get new spices on this island but he's not back yet and for some reason I have this weird feeling." Nami asked while feeling ashamed of herself for her actions recently.

"No but I'll check it out. Have the ship ready to go when I get back." heading to the town that the island had still wondering about this feeling he had.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Luffy asked himself while heading down the dirt path not knowing his words would bite him in the ass.

(On the island)

"Oh? You are quick enough for my attack to miss your head. Impressive Black Leg…" Admiral Kizaru was going to finish the pirate off only to be stopped by ice, the ice freezing him from head to toe that is.

"Now now let's not get hasty." Luffy told the Admiral walking past the frozen Admiral and extending his hands for Sanji, who took it.

"I'll slow this guy down, just go back to the ship that's an order." Luffy ordered Sanji while looking directly at Admiral Kizaru. His eyes blinked from behind the frozen wall, but he was gone in a blink of an eye, reappearing in front of the frozen prison.

"Ohhhh! Monkey D. Luffy!" Kizaru smiled and brushed off his shoulder, removing some of the ice.

"Did you really think I will let one of your crew go that easy?" Kizaru asked as he took aim at Sanji who was running away only for an ice wall to rise up in the way, stopping the attack.

Luffy quickly appeared in front of him before he could fire, while his arms were in Dragon Arm state and aiming a Glacial Fist at his face and forcing him to block with his right arm.

Kizaru merely pointing a finger at Luffy, preparing to blast him at point blank range, but was forced to dodge ice shards from Luffy and he looked at his right arm noticing that it was covered in frost bite.

Luffy appeared in front of Kizaru again, a small Blizzard Tornado in hand but Kizaru effortlessly warped behind him, aiming a laser at his head but not noticing that Luffy threw the small blizzard tornado behind himself .

"Blizzard Hell." Luffy said while a massive blizzard tornado of snow, ice, hail and icy winds consumed Kizaru keeping him there for 30 seconds again before light traveling away to get out, but as he reformed, this time a small pool of blood could be seen dripping down his whole body having small cuts and hail in him.

"First blood." Luffy said while giving the admiral a grin, proud of himself because the last time he fought him he did no damage but now he did give him quite a bit.

"You know what I decided to do? I will capture you whole crew and see if Akainu will kill them like he did Fire Fist all in the name of justice and making you watch." Kizaru commented to Luffy trying to make him angry and get an opening.

"You're a fucking dead man." Whispered Luffy, running after his enemy while his arms were producing more icy mist than they normally would.

"KIZARU!" screamed Luffy as he activated his armament Haki attacking him with his claws.

"Ama no Murakumo." The admiral said before a sword of pure light appeared and he started charging for Luffy as well. They both clashed, but Luffy took more damage, due to the swords longer range and add in the fact that he wasn't healing himself. They both jumped apart and faced off. Luffy calmed down a bit then his body started healing realizing he needed to stay calm to win this fight.

"Soru." The black-haired captain calmly muttered. He disappeared out of Kizaru view for a very short time and appeared again, punching him in the nose. A certain bone was broken and blood gushed out of his nose.

"You know I don't know who is worse you or Teach." Luffy mocked Kizaru.

Kizaru was silent, he then summoned his sword again, and dashed at Luffy. Luffy just stood there with his crimson his scale like arms seem to glow white but no ice mist emitting from them. Then, he flashed a grin, and caught Kizaru's sword one-handed and freezing his feet as the sword started to freeze.

"Huh?! W-What did you do?!" Kizaru's asked for once in his life feeling fear while staring in to the crimson eyes and seeing a huge dragon made out of ice and mist rolling of it with a little glow to it's red eyes. While the glow in Luffy's left arm, the arm holding the blade, stopped and the right arm glowed brighter and his hand was in a ryuusoken form. His hand sped forward striking and pierces his opponent's body releasing all the mist stored in the arm, filling Kizaru's body with icy mist and causing a lot damage. Luffy then dropped the admiral on the ground tired because of the move taking a lot out of him.

"Absolute Zero white dragon." Luffy whispered standing up and walking a few yards away then black filled his vison. It was a little while before he realized neither him nor the admiral had won and that thought made him angry.

15 Marine grunts and one captain and one medic arrived when Luffy's last attack hit the admiral.

"Give the admiral the heat poison." the captain yelled at the medic who nodded and got to work while the grunts were confused as to why poison would heal him.

"Sir how would poison help the admiral?" Grunt 12 asked while the rest nodded and the captain scowled at them but decided to answer his crew.

"Magellan created a poison that heats up the blood and depending on how much is used it can counter the effect of ice in a body. It was primarily used for Impel Down's 5th floor and when Kuzan brought in a prisoner." The captain answered while the medic was injecting the admiral with different vials and the grunts all pointed there weapons at Luffy.

"Fire!" shouted a Marine captain who was thinking that killing Luffy would get him a promotion but he just signed his death warrant without even knowing it.  
BANG! BANG! BANG!

The Marines fired their rifles and bazookas at the barely standing Luffy only for the bullets to be stopped by a blade.

Author note:

First I'm sorry it took so long doing a good flash back, trying to make a good fight and other ideas for a different story. got in the way.

At the level Luffy's know healing isn't automatic he needs to will it to happen now.

Absolute Zero makes everything its used in go white.

Thank you for reading and please review and if there is anything else you would like to see pm please or put it on the review


End file.
